


Fixing a teddy bear

by Night_Mary



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck is still his little boy, Fight me on that, Herc is a softie, Herc loves Chuck, Herc would do anything for his son, I also don't know how to tag, I love the Hansens, M/M, Max is a cutie, Striker is actually a teddy bear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/pseuds/Night_Mary
Summary: Herc’s heart kinda tightened when he saw the destroyed bear outside his porch, Chuck was old enough, but Herc knew his boy would be crushed seeing one of his favorite childhood memories destroyed that way.Based on a Tumblr post, Herc is extra af and he fixes Striker when he is mysteriously destroyed.





	Fixing a teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBallGT (GutterBall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).



> Based on this: http://gutterballgt.tumblr.com/post/182330802362/estei-feist-this-dad-is-so-extra-and-i-love-it
> 
> One of my favorite people ever wanted someone to write something about it and then I did! 
> 
> It's tooth-rooting fluff and full of Hansen family feels, you were warned!

Herc’s heart kinda tightened when he saw the destroyed bear outside his porch. Scott gave it to Chuck when he was five, it used to be his favorite until Max appeared in a pierced card box on Christmas when Chuck was nine, on the pup’s first night he drooled all over the bear and an incredibly little and completely lovestruck by his new pup Chuck announced proudly during breakfast that “Striker is Max’s now”. And seven years later, the bear was still Max’ favorite toy and one of Chuck’s favorite memories, so yeah, Herc knew his boy would be kinda crushed to see it destroyed the way it was, especially now that he was still sad and whiny about whatever happened with Raleigh.

He was almost sure that it was the Kaidanovskies’ dog’s fault. Cherno was a really good girl, but she easily got extremely excited, and if Max’ forgot Striker outside, there was a big chance that Cherno tried to play with her, which probably wouldn’t be a nice combination with her sharp teeth and big jaw.

Sighing, Herc took the bear inside and took a picture, absently sending it to Angela while he thought about how he could fix it without Chuck knowing. His cellphone vibrated and he opened the message app, his eyes widening when he noticed his mistake.

  
  


**Herc:** Found one of Max’ babies outside

__Pic__

**Herc:** Fuck, he might have passed

 

**Charlie:** dad is that striker?

**Charlie:** Wtf happened to him?

 

He sighed out loud and pressed his temples, cursing himself for not paying attention to what he was doing. He took another pic and send it to Chuck, hoping that the joke would maybe make him feel a little better.   
  


_ _pic_ _

**Herc:** I found a slight pulse

**Herc:** I’m doing CPR

**Charlie:** It’s okay old man

**Charlie:** I can get Max another one

**Charlie:** Gotta get back to class  
  


Max barked happily at the sight of his favorite baby but Herc made sure to keep it away from him for now, patting the dog on the head and reading Chuck’s messages Herc sighed again, Chuck was too much like himself sometimes, too stubborn and obstinate to admit he might be a little hurt for one of his childhood toys and favorite memories being ripped that way. But it was fine, Herc was going to fix this, like he fixed Chuck’s favorite armchair, like he fixed Chuck’s favorite earring, or when he learned to bake his favorite cookies because grandma was too sick to keep doing it. Like he fixed everything he felt he had done wrong after the divorce, he would fix this, because his boy deserved it.   
  


**Herc:** Allison i might need a favor

**Allison:** I’ll be happy to help, Herc

**Herc:** Can you lend me your sewing kit?

**Allison:** Of course!

**Herc:** Thank you, I’ll come to get it in some minutes.

 

It took him three hours and his fingers were full of punctures and bandaids, but Striker was finally fixed, and with his seams reinforced in case of whatever happened occurs to happen again. Max was snoring loudly when Herc decided to wash the bear, better than only fixed, Striker would now be clean and smelling like the fabric softener Chuck never admitted being his favorite. 

Placing the bear on Chuck’s bed Herc decided that he could still lighten up Chuck’s mood a little. He used a piece of paper and a red sharpie to create an arm bandage and then a piece of  string and a plastic bag to imitate a hospital scenario, Max laid side by side with his baby with a loud and soft huff and Herc took a picture to send to his grumpy kid.

 

_ _pic_ _

**Herc:** I SAVED HIS LIFE

**Charlie:** Where the hell

**Charlie:** Did you get that thing

Herc: He’s not a thing! I saved HIS life!

**Charlie:** the arm thing dad

Herc: Oh I made it  
  


Max let an excited bark and rolled on his side when Herc patted his head, the bulldog was drooling all over Chuck’s sheets and Herc knew he would have to change it but he loved that fat wrinkly little monster too much to put him down when he was so satisfied with himself. His phone vibrated and Herc unlocked it again

 

**Charlie:** Thanks dad

 

Herc let a grin grow on his face. Yeah, his boy was worth all of the effort. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta but I promise I did my best! Feel free to tell me about my grammar errors, I'll be happy to fix it.
> 
> If you liked, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment, they make me really happy and give me motivation to keep writing
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
